Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image-capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image-capturing device having infrared filtering switchover functions.
Description of Related Art
Recently, a conventional surveillance camera is generally used for capturing surveillance videos day and night, and the surveillance camera is equipped with an ambient light sensor and an infrared light emitting diode (LED) thereon. The ambient light sensor is used to detect the intensity of the ambient lights around the infrared camera. When the ambient light sensor detects that the ambient light is dark, the surveillance camera will activate the infrared LED to provide auxiliary lights for increasing the clarity of the surveillance video. On the contrary, when the ambient light sensor detects that the ambient light is bright, the surveillance camera will shut down the infrared LED.
However, since the auxiliary lights provided by the infrared LED in the darkness are possible to cause the ambient light sensor to misjudge real brightness of the ambience around the surveillance camera, the infrared LED might be inadequately shut down by the surveillance camera. Accordingly, the conventional surveillance camera is of poor performance in capturing the surveillance videos in a dark environment.
As is evident from the above, the aforementioned conventional device still has disadvantages. Therefore, those of ordinary skill in the art are endeavoring to seek ways to effectively overcome such disadvantages.